gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Kevin McHale
Kevin McHale est un acteur et chanteur américain surtout connu pour son rôle de Artie Abrams dans Glee. Biographie Kevin McHale est né à Plano au Texas le 14 juin 1988. Il a fait plusieurs apparitions dans des séries télévisées, dont True Blood. Avant de devenir acteur, il fait partie d'un groupe R'nB uniquement composé de garçons, NLT (Not Like Them). Ils sont découverts par Chris Strokes et ils sortent leur premier single intitulé That Girl en mars 2007. Mais le groupe se sépare en avril 2009. Il rejoint ensuite le casting de Glee ''dans le rôle de Artie Abrams, le jeune chanteur handicapé du groupe. Ironiquement, Kevin est sans doute l'un des meilleurs danseurs du casting de la série, comme il a pu le montrer sur Safety Dance de l'épisode "Le misérable". Anecdotes Divers *Son compte Twitter : http://twitter.com/druidDUDE/ . Son pseudo s'inspire de la chanson "Mind Games" de John Lennon. *Son Tumblr est : http://sickofmyownvoice.tumblr.com/ *Son compte Instagram : http://populagram.appspot.com/user/kevinmchale *Il est baryton. *Il est droitier. *Ses séries préférées sont : ''Skins et Brothers & Sisters. *Il a participé à la campagne NOH8 avec Jenna Ushkowitz (C'est une campagne contre la "Proposition 8" valable dans l'état de Californie et qui définit le mariage comme l'union d'un homme et d'une femme, interdisant ainsi l'union de deux personnes homosexuelles). *Il est un fervent supporter de Manchester United. *Des rumeurs insistantes disent qu'il serait sorti avec Jenna Ushkowitz lors de la saison 1 de Glee. *Il se décerne le prix de 'L'oncle de l'année' pour avoir réussi à ce que ses nièces et neveux aient une photo avec Justin Bieber. *Il adore What Makes You Beautiful des One Direction. *Sa couleur préférée est le bleu. *Sa nourriture préférée est la mexicaine. *S'il pouvait participer à un autre show que Glee, il voudrait faire parti du jury de X Factor. *Il chante parfois sous la douche. *S'il devait rester coincé dans un ascenseur, il aimerait que ce soit avec Jayma Mays, Harry Shum Jr. (car il les libérerait en deux secondes), Léonard De Vinci, John Lennon et Cheryl Cole. *Son film préféré de Harry Potter est "Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, partie 2". *Il ne pourrait pas porter tout le "bling bling" de Kanye West. *Il sait imiter l'accent écossais. *Il préfère les hamburgers aux hot dogs. *Elvis Presley est un des ses chanteurs préférés. *Ces derniers mois, il a enregistré des chansons en studio. Pour l'instant trois titres sont connus : All I See, Always ''et ''Impossible. *Il a co-présenté les Teen Choice Awards 2012 avec Demi Lovato. *Il a deux tatouages. Let it Be ''sur l'avant-bras et ''Imagine sur la cheville et sont, toutes deux, des chansons des Beatles. *Le 20 octobre 2012, il était présent à la Young Storytellers Foundations en compagnie de Max Adler, Darren Criss, Dean Geyer, Dot Marie Jones, Naya Rivera et Iqbal Theba. *Le dimanche 2 décembre 2012, il était présent au Trevor Live en compagnie de Darren Criss et de Kristen Chenoweth qui a eu lieu à Los Angeles au Hollywood Palladium. *Le samedi 28 avril 2013, il était présent lors du dîner des correspondants à la Maison Blanche. *Il était présent, ainsi que Jane Lynch, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Lea Michele, Matthew Morrison et Jenna Ushkowitz au Fox "UpFront" qui a eu lieu le 13 mai 2013 à New-York. *Il était présent à la première de "Annie" spectacle avec Jane Lynch à Broadway le 16 mai 2013. *Il sera présent lors du 53ème Festival de télévision de Monte-Carlo du 9 au 13 juin. Il sera le représentant de Glee. (source) Glee *Kevin a confié en interview avoir du mal à se contrôler pour ne pas bouger ses pieds en même temps que la musique sur le plateau de Glee. ''Cependant, les rumeurs comme quoi ils auraient été obligés de retourner des scènes à cause de ça sont fausses (démentie par Jenna Ushkowitz)﻿. *Contrairement à Artie, il ne sait jouer d'aucun instrument. *Il a déclaré que jouer dans un fauteuil roulant était un challenge pour lui, mais qu'il appréciait d'avoir un rôle fondamentalement différent de ce qu'il est dans la vraie vie (un très bon danseur, notamment). *C'est un des meilleurs danseurs de la série, outre Heather Morris et Harry Shum Jr.﻿ *Pour son audition il a chanté ''Let It Be des Beatles. Il avait raccourci la chanson car il la trouvait trop longue, mais une fois arrivé à la fin Ryan Murphy lui a demandé de continuer à chanter. Il a été bien embêté car il n'avait plus de paroles. *Il s'est présenté à sa première audition avec ses lunettes, pour donner un côté "geek" à son personnage. *Un de ses plus gros défis dans la série à été de tourner Safety Dance. Cela reste néanmoins, l'un de ses meilleurs moments dans la série. *On peut le voir dans le clip Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) de Katy Perry, il y joue Everett McDonald un ado binoclard avec un appareil dentaire amoureux de la chanteuse. Darren Criss apparaît également dans la version longue de la vidéo. *Il a déclaré pendant le Glee Live 2011 qu'il voulait se faire adopter par Gwyneth Paltrow. *Il était présent à l'ambassade américaine à Paris, lors du 235ème anniversaire de l'indépendance des États-Unis, avec Jenna Ushkowitz. Pour l'occasion, ils ont interprété "Let It Be". *Il est fan des McFly et aimerait un épisode de Glee spécialement basé sur leurs chansons. *L'épisode qu'il a le plus aimé à part celui sur Michael Jackson est Bonjour ivresse. *Il a du tourner 3 fois la scène où il plonge la tête la première dans la piscine au cours de Veux-tu m'épouser ?. Il a trouvé que c'était largement assez. *Il considère que la série est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée jusqu'à présent. *Sa plus belle rencontre sur le plateau de la série est Helen Mirren. *Il est colocataire avec Jenna Ushkowitz. *Il voit Artie devenir le prochain George Lucas ou Steven Spielberg. *Il est la 9ème membre du cast à dépasser le million de followers sur Twitter, après Lea, Chris, Dianna, Cory, Darren, Naya, Chord et Mark. ﻿Galeries Kevin 18.jpg|Tv Guide (2009) Kevin 19.jpg|Tv Guide (2009) Kevin 29.jpg|AOL Photo Session (2009) Kevin 30.jpg|AOL Photo Session (2009) Kevin 31.jpg|AOL Photo Session (2009) Kevin 32.jpg|NOH8 Campaign (2009) NOH8 Jenna & Kevin.jpg|NOH8 Kevin 01.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 02.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 03.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 04.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 05.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 06.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 07.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 08.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 09.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 10.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 11.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 12.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 13.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 14.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 15.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 16.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 17.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 33.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 34.jpg|Dave Hill (2010) Kevin 20.jpg|Pop Eater (2010) Kevin 21.jpg|Pop Eater (2010) Kevin 22.jpg|Pop Eater (2010) Kevin 23.jpg|Pop Eater (2010) Kevin 24.jpg|Pop Eater (2010) Kevin 26.jpg|Pop Eater (2010) Kevin 35.jpg|GQ "Men of the year" Party (2010) Kevin 36.jpg|GQ "Men of the year" Party (2010) Kevin 37.jpg|GQ "Men of the year" Party (2010) Kevin 38.jpg|Fox Fresh (2010) Kevin 39.jpg|Fox Fresh (2010) Kevin 40.jpg|Emmy Magazine (2010) Kevin 41.jpg|Stand Up To Cancer (2010) Kevin 27.jpg|Teen Vogue (2011) Kevin 28.jpg|Teen Vogue (2011) Kevin 42.jpg|Teen Choice Awards avec ses nièces et neveu (2011) Kevin 43.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Kevin 44.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Kevin 45.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Kevin 79.jpg|New York Times (2011) FNO.jpg|''Promotion pour la "Fashion Night Out 2011"'' Kevin & Jenna 01.jpg|TV Guide Photo Booth Kevin & Jenna 02.jpg|TV Guide Photo Booth Kevin & Jenna 03.jpg|TV Guide Photo Booth Kevin & Jenna 04.jpg|TV Guide Photo Booth Kevin & Jenna 05.jpg|TV Guide Photo Booth Kevin 80.jpg Kevin 81.jpg Kevin 82.jpg Kevin 83.jpg Kevin 69.jpg Kevin 70.jpg Kevin 71.png Kevin 72.jpg Kevin 73.jpg Kevin 88.png Kevin 89.png Kevin 91.png Kevin 100.jpg|Pour TV Guide Magazine (juillet 2012) Naya Rivera maquillant Kevin McHale.jpg Kevin McHale adopt.jpg|Adopt Kevin 200.png Kevin 201.png Kevin 202.png Kevin 203.png Kevin 256.jpg|Fashionisto Magazine - Avril 2013 Kevin 352.jpeg Kevin 350.jpeg comiccon2012 14.jpg comiccon2012 15.jpg comiccon2012 16.jpg comiccon2012 17.jpg Kevin 46.jpg|En "Ti' Biscuit" (Shrek) pour Halloween 2010 Kevin 47.jpg|Glee Mall Tour, Denver (2009) Kevin 48.jpg|Glee Mall Tour, Los Angeles (2009) Kevin 49.jpg|Glee Mall Tour, Los Angeles (2009) Kevin 50.jpg|Glee Mall Tour, Los Angeles (2009) Kevin 101.jpg|Fox Presents The Gleek Tour - King of Prussia (19 août 2009) Kevin 102.jpg|Fox Presents The Gleek Tour - King of Prussia (19 août 2009) Kevin 51.jpg|Gala Annuel des Stars (2010) Kevin 52.jpg|Gala Annuel des Stars (2010) Kevin 53.jpg|Soirée "2010 Hot List" par TV Guide (2010) Kevin 54.jpg|Soirée "2010 Hot List" par TV Guide (2010) Kevin 55.jpg|Soirée "2010 Hot List" par TV Guide (2010) Kevin 56.jpg|Soirée "2010 Hot List" par TV Guide (2010) Kevin 57.jpg|Dîner "Bands of Outsiders" (2010) Kevin 58.jpg|Dîner "Bands of Outsiders" (2010) Kevin 59.jpg|Dîner "Bands of Outsiders" (2010) Kevin 60.jpg|Dîner "Bands of Outsiders" (2010) Kevin 61.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Kevin 62.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Kevin 63.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Glee Live Tour 01.jpg|Sur le Glee Live Tour 2011 (Anaheim) Glee Live Tour 02.jpg|Sur le Glee Live Tour 2011 (Anaheim) Darren 140.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 141.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Kevin 64.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Kevin 65.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Kevin 66.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 02.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 03.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Kevin 67.jpg|Sur le tournage de la troisième saison ! (2011) Cast & Ryan Murphy.jpg|Ryan avec une partie du cast (twitter de Brad Falchuk) Kevin 74.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Kevin 75.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Kevin 76.JPG|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Kevin 77.JPG|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Emmys 01.JPG|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Emmys 02.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Kevin 78.jpg|Emmys Awards - After Party (2011) Kevin 84.jpg|Fox Winter TCA (2012) Kevin 85.jpg|Fox Winter TCA (2012) Kevin 86.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Kevin 87.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Kevin 88.jpg Kevin 89.jpg|Avant-première de Hunger Games (2012) Chris Kevin GLEE300 05.jpg|Conférence pour le 300ème numéro musical de Glee avec Chris Colfer (2012) Chris Kevin GLEE300 02.jpg|Conférence pour le 300ème numéro musical de Glee avec Chris Colfer (2012) Chris Kevin Darren GLEE300 06.jpg|Conférence pour le 300ème numéro musical de Glee avec Chris Colfer et Darren Criss (2012) Chris Kevin Darren GLEE300 04.jpg|Conférence pour le 300ème numéro musical de Glee avec Chris Colfer et Darren Criss (2012) Chris NYE07.jpg|Avec Lea et Chris à la New Year's Eve Chris Lea KevinNYE01.jpg|Avec Lea et Chris à la New Year's Eve Chris kevinNYE06.jpg|Avec Chris à la New Year's Eve Kevin 90.jpg|Kid's Choice Awards (2012) Kevin Q&A.jpg|Conférence de presse (2012) Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Glee Wrap Party.jpg|Glee Wrap Party (2012) Darren & Kevin.png|Tournage Last Friday Night avec Darren Kevin 91.jpg|A l'hôtel Viceroy Zihuatanejo au Mexique (2012) Kevin 92.jpg|A l'hôtel Viceroy Zihuatanejo au Mexique (2012) Kevin 90.png Kevin-mc.jpg Jenna 80.jpg|Avec Jenna Ushkowitz, Michael Trevino & Zach Roerig (2012) Kevin 93.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Kevin 94.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Kevin 95.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2012) Kevin 96.jpg|Avec Demi Lovato aux Teen Choice Awards (2012) Kevin.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2012) Kevin & amber.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2012) Lea 303.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2012) Kevin 150.jpg|Première de American Horror Story (2012) Kevin & Mark.jpg|Sur le tournage avec Mark Sailling Melissa 69.jpg|Avec Melissa pour le Roku Lounge (2013) Melissa 70.jpg|Avec Melissa pour le Roku Lounge (2013) Kevin 457.jpg|"Garden Brunch" des Correspondant de la Maison Blanche - 27/04/13 Kevin 456.jpg|"Garden Brunch" des Correspondant de la Maison Blanche - 27/04/13 Kevin 461.jpg|Dîner des Correspondants de la Maison Blanche - 27/04/13 Kevin 459.jpg|Dîner des Correspondants de la Maison Blanche - 27/04/13 kevin-mchale.jpg Kevin_McHale.jpg Amber Riley, Kevin McHale et Harry Shum Jr.jpg Kevin McHale en voiture.jpg glee set 01.jpg|Avec Amber Riley (28/09/2012) glee set 00.jpg glee set 02.jpg glee set 03.jpg kevin 151.jpg AHS 01.jpg YST 21.jpg YST 20.jpg YST 18.jpg YST 10.jpg YST 05.jpg Duide00.jpg|avec Naya, Dianna et Heather SGSN 04.jpg|soirée Galaxy Note II - Beverly Hills Lunch Party - 25/10/12 SGSN 03.jpg SGSN 00.jpg Vote 03.jpg Vote 02.jpg|Avec Jenna - Election américaine Vote 01.jpg Vote 13.jpg Vote 10.jpg Vote 09.jpg Vote 08.jpg Vote 07.jpg Vote 06.jpg Vote 05.jpg kevin 00.jpg|sur le tournage - twitter de Brad Falchuk - 02/11/12 Ryan 60.jpg|Avec Ryan & Jenna - 06/11/12 - Soirée chez Ryan pour les élections Blake 15.jpg Kevin 152.jpg|Studio d'enregistrement TL 11.jpg TL 03.jpg Trevorlive20.jpg Trevorlive16.jpg Blake 16.jpg kevin 160.jpg kevin 161.jpg|durant le tournage Cast 02.jpg Cast 01.jpg Mark 400.jpg|avec Mark - twitter Mark - 18/01/13 SAG- 49.jpg SAG - 39.jpg SAG - 38.jpg SAG - 37.jpg SAG - 36.jpg nayaetmike au SAG.jpg Kevin 301.jpg Kevin 300.jpg Harry 312.jpg Harry 311.jpg Kevin 302.jpg tacking by kevinmchale.jpg|prise par kevin posté sur Instagram PaleyFest13 - 26.png PaleyFest13 - 15.jpg PaleyFest13 - 14.jpg PaleyFest2013 - 40.jpg 416 39.jpg Kevin 250.png Cast04.jpg Melissa 71.jpg Melissa 73.jpg Kevin 254.jpg|A la 1er de la saison 3 de Game Of Thrones Kevin 253.jpg Kevin 252.jpg Kevin 251.jpg Kevin 250.jpg 420-020.jpg 401 36.jpg|Avec Jenna 420-34.jpg|Sur le tournage de Glee - 10/04/13 421-18.jpg 421-17.jpg 421-23.jpg 421-19.jpg 421-16.jpg 421-15.jpg 420-33.jpg 421-34.jpg 421-30.jpg Kevin 402.jpg|Avec Tyler Oakley 422-26.jpg|Avec Brooke Lipton 422-37.jpg 422-44.jpg|25/04/13 - Dernier jour de tournage de la saison 4 - Instagram Jacob 422-47.jpg|Instagram Becca - 24/04/13 - Dernier jour de tournage de la saison 4 Ashley 50.jpg|Avec Ashley Kevin 451.jpg|Celebrating The Arts In America - Washington DC - 26/04/13 Kevin 452.jpg kevin 460.jpg Kevin 455.jpg Kevin 454.jpg 407-56.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Dynamic Duets" Brooke 60.jpg 422-82.jpg|Sur le tournage de "All or Nothing" FoxUpFront 02.jpg|Avec Darren et Jenna - Fox UpFront - 13/05/13 - New York Glee fam.jpeg kevinmch.jpg FoxUpFront 33.jpg FoxUpFront 28.jpg FoxUpFront 23.jpg FoxUpFront 22.jpg FoxUpFront 21.jpg FoxUpFront 39.jpg FoxUpFront 38.jpg FoxUpFront 49.jpg Fox eco-casino 09.jpg Fox eco-casino 08.jpg Fox eco-casino 34.JPG Fox eco-casino 30.jpg Jenna 406.jpg|Lors de la sortie de "Choosing Glee" - 14/05/13 Jenna 405.png Jenna 402.jpg Kevin 448.jpg Kevin 449.jpg|Lors de la première de Annie - 16/05/13 Kevin 450.jpg Jenna 555.jpg Ashley 150.jpg Annie 05.jpg Annie 2.jpeg Annie 01.jpg Annie.jpeg Annie 03.jpg Jenna 559.jpg Melissa 153.png Melissa 152.png Melissa 151.png Melissa 150.png Kevin 481.jpg Kevin 480.jpg Ashley 70.jpg|lors de l'anniversaire de Meg Doyle FoxUpFront 63.jpg Kevin 400.jpg|A Monaco - 11/06/13 Kevin 401.jpg|the Dick Wolf NBC Party at Monte Carlo Bay - 11/06/13- Monte-Carlo, Monaco Kevin 404.jpg Kevin 403.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|270px|Audition Kevin McHale en Vo sur The Beatles thumb|right|275pxthumb|270px|left|Sa vidéo pour la Semaine Nationale Pour la Prévention des Suicides du Trevor Projectthumb|right|270px|Teen Vogue Shooting avec Chord, Harry & Darren thumb|left|270px|Interview à propos du TGPthumb|right|270pxthumb|left|270px|isn't she lovelythumb|right|270px|kevin et Jenna chante thumb|left|270px|Melissa et Kevin Interview Part 1 thumb|right|270 px|Melissa et Kevin Interview Part 2 thumb|left|271 px|Melissa et Kevin Interview Part 3 thumb|right|270 px| Lors du tournage de "All or Nothing" - Vine - Darren Criss en:Kevin McHale es:Kevin McHale it:Kevin McHale de:Kevin McHale Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5